


She Keeps the Nightmares Away

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kya and Lin being soft for each other, Lin comforting Kya on a camping trip, Lin keeps the nightmares away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin and Kya being soft for each other while camping. Need I say more?I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kyalin





	She Keeps the Nightmares Away

Kya gazed down at her sleeping wife, the moonlight glistening off of her pale skin and shimmering in her silver hair. She was stunning, and Kya had all the pleasure in the world by calling Lin Beifong her wife.

She gently brushed her fingers through Lin’s hair, her nails ghosting over her scalp, drawing a rumble of a sigh of content from her sleeping love. A smile came to Kya’s lips at the sound, so pure and strong, yet just soft enough where she strained to hear it over the soft breath that pushed through Lin’s nose.

Kya curled up against her wife as a cool breeze blew by, sending a shiver through her. She felt Lin’s arm wrap tightly around her waist, startling her at first but drawing her gaze up to look into Lin’s eyes at the same time. Seeing the small smile on her wife’s lips made her heart hammer in her chest as if she were a teenage girl all over again. She couldn’t stop the blush that came to her cheeks as she shyly tucked her hair back behind her ear beneath her wife’s tender gaze.

“Can’t sleep?” Lin questioned, sleep still lingering on her voice as she brought her free hand up to cup Kya’s cheek.

“No…” Kya replied, shaking her head slightly. The stray stands of hair that she had just tucked behind her ear slipped back down her face. She was about to push them back again, but Lin beat her to it, her calloused hand reaching up and tucking the stray strands back with the tenderest touch. Lin leaned up slightly and placed a kiss to her forehead, causing Kya to blush a slightly deeper shade of crimson.

“You’re as lovestruck as a teenager.” Lin laughed, her index finger gently brushing down Kya’s cheek and along her jaw, sending a slight shiver through the healer as she flushed with embarrassment. “Aww, don’t be shy dear… I think it’s adorable.” Lin smiled, tipping Kya’s chin up when the waterbender tried to duck down to Lin’s chest.

Kya couldn’t help but return Lin’s tender smile, which lightened her mood as she gazed down into her tired wife’s eyes. When Lin yawned, Kya finally felt the draw of sleep begin to prick at her own mind, drawing a yawn from her as well.

“I knew you were tired.” Lin smiled, wrapping her arm around Kya’s back and pulling her down to her chest.

“Lin.” Kya chuckled, her fingers ghosting over Lin’s bare stomach while her ear came to rest above the metalbender’s heartbeat.

“Rest, love.” Lin breathed, kissing the top of Kya’s head before gently brushing her own fingers through her wife’s long locks.

Kya allowed her body to relax under Lin’s tender touch, feeling the weight of exhaustion finally creep up on her until her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. She gazed back out of their tent, taking in the landscape that surrounded them on the isle before letting her eyes finally shut. The steady drumming of Lin’s heart lulled her into a peaceful sleep, but not before she took hold of her wife’s hand in hers, feeling the callouses against the silk softness of her skin. It calmed her to hold Lin’s hand in hers as she slept, keeping her grounded and free from nightmares. And it made her rest easy knowing that Lin reserved these tender moments for her and no one else.


End file.
